The Doctor (CaptainJimiPie Series)
In a parallel universe an unknown incarnation of The Doctor regenerated after his previous incarnation drowned following an encounter with the Daleks. Awakening in the TARDIS in his predecessors clothes he suffered from post-regeneration amnesia before regaining his memories and saving his companion Nell from The Daleks. Biography A Day To Come During The Previous Doctor's encounter with a Dalek in 1683, the persona of his next incarnation manifested itself in the form of a Watcher, following him throughout his final adventure. Following Nell's capture by the Dalek and his subsequent "death" by drowning, The Previous Doctor was greeted by "The Watcher" inside his TARDIS, and after an emotional farewell completed his regeneration into his new incarnation. (AUDIO : The Forge House) A New Body After waking up in his TARDIS after his regeneration, The Doctor was initially disorientated and suffered from post-regeneration amnesia. After inspecting his new face in the mirror in the console room he decided to change his clothes. The proved difficult however as he kept finding himself lead back to the console room, this was due to his previous self activating the TARDIS Security Protocols to ''"halt any possible incursion by hostile lifeforms or synthetics" ''and piloting the TARDIS deliberately into empty space, although the exact reason was unknown to him due to his amnesia. (AUDIO : The New Doctor - Part 1) After using the TARDIS Security Interface to deactivate the Deadlock System and some more stumbling around the TARDIS corridors, he began to experience flashes of memory. Prioritising his memories over his change of clothes he found his way to the TARDIS Memory Evoker, and using this machine regained his memories prior to his regeneration,of his companion Nell who was still being held by the Daleks (AUDIO : The New Doctor - Part 2) as well as glimpses of his future adventures. (AUDIO : Birth Of The CyberLord - Part 2) Finally getting a change of clothes he also decided to stop by the TARDIS laboratory and build himself a new sonic screwdriver. (AUDIO : The New Doctor - Part 2) as his previous incarnation had used his previous sonic screwdriver to create device to distract The Daleks (AUDIO : Exodus Of The Daleks - Part 1) Now ready for action, he made his way back to the console room. With the aim of rescuing his companion Nell, he piloted the TARDIS to his last known location, the TARDIS itself halted it's travel knowing that Daleks would be present on their arrival, having detected the incoming TARDIS. Realising the seriousness of the situation he decided to engage in the risky action of instantly materialising the TARDIS aboard the Dalek ship. Luckily it worked however upon arrival after sneaking past several Daleks, and making his way up from the lower levels, he realised all to late that had run into a trap. He was soon cornered by a Dalek guard and shot. (AUDIO : The New Doctor - Part 3) Mounting A Rescue Fortunately as the Daleks required The Doctor he was simply rendered unconscious before being transported to a holding cell. Psychological Profile Personality TO BE ADDED Habits & Quirks TO BE ADDED Skills TO BE ADDED Appearance This Doctor had the appearance of a man in his early thirties. His hair was a brownish copper and often alternated in length from close cut to longer and with a fringe swept over to one side. Following his regeneration he also took trimming his facial hair into a goatee/van dyke style, although on occasion he shaved it down to stubble. Clothing Following his regeneration he wore his predecessors clothes however after regaining his memories he decided to change his attire. Initially going for an open collared dark navy shirt, grey undershirt and black jeans, he matched this with a pair of brown riding style boots and a grey light wool trench coat. He also wore a tartan blue scarf and carried a canvas messenger bag. (AUDIO: The New Doctor) Later as well as wearing shirts of different colours and patterns he would also alternate to wearing long sleeves t-shirts. (AUDIO: The Humbug) He also kept a pair of sunglasses in his coat pocket which also functioned as binoculars. (AUDIO: The Nowhere Man) They were also extonic light resistant due to their quadric polarised filters. (AUDIO: Trouble In The TARDIS) Category:Doctors Category:The Doctor Category:Audio Productions